


Chains of Tranquility

by MorganaC_Casdiara



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Half Qunari- Half Elf OC, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Kirkwall Inquisitor, Lavellan twins, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rite of Tranquility, Trans Inquisitor, lavellan - Freeform, romance is not the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaC_Casdiara/pseuds/MorganaC_Casdiara
Summary: The Conclave was destroyedEveryone who attend is deadThe sky is torn openAnd demons are falling from the BreachAnd the last thing the people of Thedas expected, was for the only survivor from the Conclave, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, to bear the mark of tranquility on his forehead.





	1. I feel

Seron blinked, and fear spiked in his heart.

Wait, he shouldn’t feel fear.

He shouldn’t feel.

Why the fuck was he feeling something.

With wide eyes, heart hammering in his chest and ragged breath, he opened his hand and a bright green light shone from his palm, bright enough to make his eyes hurt. As the light illuminated the previously poorly lit cell, the guards around him all pointed their swords at his direction, forming a circle from which it was impossible to escape. A circle with no way out. Ironic. As soon the glow stopped, the door in front of him opened and two women entered the room. The guards halted their swords. He got the feeling that he had already seen one of them before, but couldn’t remember when.

They stared at him with suspicion, one of them walking until she was inches away from his back.

“Give me a reason to why I shouldn't kill you.” Her voice was full of anger. He shivered with her breath in his neck.

She continued to pace, making a circle and stopping in front of him. “The Conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended it is dead. Except you.”

It felt like Seron’s throat closed. He lived long enough to know that everytime a human decided to blame a elf for something, that elf would be dead in less than 3 hours.

“Explain this.” Cassandra grabbed his hand, holding it up as the glow came back.

“I-I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t ?”

“I-I don-don’t know what that is, or-or how it got there.”

“You’re lying!” She growled, hands grabbing his collar, face inches from his, making his heart stop.

“Cassandra, the hair in his forehead. Brush it off.” Leliana pulled her away from him.

“What ? Why ?” Cassandra approached him again, more calm this time, and pulled his hair back. Her eyes widened as a sunburst scar was revealed. “A tranquil ?”

“I-I don’t know.” Seron tried to control his stutter. “I ca-can feel, but I don't- don't know ab-bout my magic. Please I wil- I will answer the queti- quest- questions I can, just don’t make me tranquil again.” He felt the blood running out from his face as the tip of Cassandra’s sword touched the skin of his neck.

“There is always a reason for a mage to be made tranquil.”

“I wan-wanted to be free! The-They treated me l-like shit!” Seron said in despair, almost screaming at her. The memory was still vivid in his mind. Templars grabbing him. And now this memory was followed by rage. “Meredith was crazy!”

“Cassandra, stop. You know how things were in Kirkwall.” Leliana laid her hand atop of Cassandra's shoulder.

Seron gulped. He couldn’t remember what happened in the Conclave, but the memories from Kirkwall haunted his mind, faceless templars beating him for petty things, and Ser Alrik’s face… A shiver ran down his spine. He wondered if he could run. He had his powers back, it shouldn’t be so difficult to run from them. Wait for the seeker to go away. Freeze the guards. Run without looking back. It should be easy, right ?

 

* * *

 

 

The bridge crumbled under his feet.

The air was expelled from his lungs as his back hit the hard ground. Groaning with pain, Seron got up in time to see Cassandra fighting two shades. He looked to his side, eyeing the staff that laid on the ground. If the Breach really fixed it…

His fingers touched the wood and he could feel the mana on his fingertips. He smiled, lifting the staff up and sending a shower of flames against the shades. He fought with familiarity, the memories of his time before being made tranquilt sparkling on his mind, turning the smile into a ear to ear grin. He spined, casting spells and hitting the shade with the staff, like the old times.

“It’s over.” Seron was panting, but with a feeling of happiness settled in his chest, as he approached Cassandra. Only to feel his stomach dropping when her eyes widened.

“Drop your weapon. Now.” Cassandra’s words were threatening. She worked for the Chantry. She didn’t need much to consider him a maleficar.

“O-ok!” Seron tried to not shake, but his attempts failed. He threw the staff down, almost like it burnt his hand. “Thr-there is n-no need to us-use your sword! I dr-dropped it!”

“Wait.” Cassandra sighed, lowering her sword. “You need the staff, I can’t protect you.” She turned her back to him. “I should remember you that you did not attempt to run.”

 _I’m starting to regret it_. Seron released his breath, not even noticing he was holding it. He picked the staff up.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not used to all this action anymore.” Step after step, Seron was panting was he tried to keep up with Cassandra as the two of them rushed through snow and stairs. It had been years since he fought anything. Between not having magic and fearing being beaten to death, there wasn’t any chances of fighting someone in the Gallows.

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”

“Who is fighting ?” He looked up to her, eyebrows furrowed.

“You’ll see soon.” Was the only response he got. Very useful. They kept walking, weapons ready in hands, as the sound of battle got louder with each step.

Seron took a last step and looked forward. In the name of the Creators, nothing would have prepared him to what he was staring at. A big _green, shining, tear_ in the Veil was spitting shades. It spiked light in weird angles and seemed to be dangerously unstable.

He jumped and accidentally landed on a shade. He backed away quickly with wide eyes, hitting the shade with his staff and stabbing it with the tip’s blade. It didn’t take long for the group to wipe them out. Everything seemed calmer, until a very white hand grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand in the direction of the rift.

“Quickly, before more come through!” The elf appeared to notice Seron’s reaction, as he warned him before raising his hand. The green mark flashed as the rift closed.

“What… what did you do ?” He stared at his hand and then at the elf.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours-”

“Do we know each other ?” The voice that cut the elf off, coming from behind Seron, made his ears perk up. He turned around quickly, eyebrows raising to his hairline. His wide eyes couldn't leave the dwarfs face. “Shiny ?”

“Varric ?” Seron said laughing, running straight to the dwarf. He threw his arms around him, laughing like he hadn't done in years. “Holy fuck, I can't believe it!”

“You are ok ?!” Varric frowned as he brushed the hair off Seron’s forehead. “You.. you have magic again ? You were cured ? Like Blondie’s friend ?”

“The explosion did it!” Seron couldn't let go of Varric, smile at feeling of seeing someone he missed so much, the familiar smell of his coat, the sound of his voice. “How is everyone ? and...her ? How.. is she ? Did you guys found her ?” His chest was tight was he spoke.

“You...know each other ?” Cassandra looked between them.

“Seeker, I thought you would recognize Shiny!” Varric let go of Seron, smiling with open arms as he looked at Cassandra. “This is Seron, one of Hawke’s friend, tragically made tranquil.”


	2. Why him

Seron took the tie from between his teeth and tied up his hair. Things should be way simpler than this. Be cured, run, find her and the others, live away from templars, but he couldn’t run away now, not with the mark in his hand, glowing green, attracting attention. And trying to kill him.

But at least something went right, Varric was here, no idea of how, but that meant that Hawke was with him, they are always together. And he had news about her.

His feet sunk in the snow of Haven as he walked. As soon as all of this was over, he would get her and be safe, they would be together again. No mark, no templars, no damn Circle. Maybe go back to the Dalish.

“Varric my good friend.” Seron says with a warm smile. He sat in a bedroll near the fire, taking a warm cup from Varric’s hands. His heart was beating with happiness in his chest at the sight of the dwarf. So much time being unable to see his friends, hearing only whispers and gossips from frightened mages.

The Champion left the city.

The Chantry exploded.

“You have no idea of how good it’s too see you again, Shiny. I even made that horrible tea you love.” Varric laughed, sitting beside him.

“It’s an acquired taste.” He brought the cup to his lips, sighing as he drank the tea, the flavour of it flooding his mouth. “So,” Seron continued, putting the cup down. “how is everyone ? Where are the Hawkes ?”

“Don’t say anything to Cassandra, or she will kill me.” Varric said, and sat beside Seron. “They’re all fine, still living with the Hawkes. And they are not here.”

“What ?”

“The Hawkes didn’t go to the Conclave, or came here, or anything. They’re safe.”

“What about... her ?”

“She misses you a lot, Shiny. It’s not everyday that your father gets taken away and turned into tranquil.” Varric rubbed his neck and sighed. “And... fuck, this one is difficult.”

“What is it, Varric ?”

“Seron,” Varric said. “Orana is a mage.”

“She is a what ?!” In a matter of seconds Seron was standing up, eyes wide and hands shaking. Orana couldn’t be a mage. The daughter of one of Hawke’s friend, an dalish apostate , who was captured and made tranquil, in the dammed city of Kirkwall, couldn’t ever be a mage for her own sake.

“Not so loud, Shiny.”

“No, no, no she can’t be a mage, Varric! Fuck, we lived in Kirkwall for Mythal’s sake!” He tried to take a deep breath, hands finding their way through his hair, eyes closed.

“Seron. She’s fine.” Varric put a hand in his back. “We hid her, no one outside our group knows that she’s a mage. I removed you from the book, Shiny.”

“What ?” His eyes opened, gaze fixed with Varric’s. Then the pieces clicked in his head. Almost everyone heard about Hawke and his companions after Varric published the Tale of the Champion. Everyone knew them. The rivaini pirate, the dalish mage, the former slave, the guard captain, the storyteller dwarf and the apostate grey warden. No one talked about a now tranquil apostate. No one talked about another dalish beside Merrill. No one knew him. “You... you never told anything about me.”

“It was too risk for you. You were a tranquil, held like a prisoner in the Gallows, with a daughter. I couldn’t just say “Hey, you know that tranquil in Kirkwall with a vallaslin around his eye ? He was Hawke’s friend! He has a daughter! He helped mages escape!” It would be a death sentence.”

“I.... thank you.” Seron laughed as he pulled Varric into a tight hug. “Thank you, you fucking smart ass.”

“I think Cassandra said something about waiting for you in the chantry.” Varric chuckled, giving a pat to Seron’s back. However, as soon as he let him go, Seron could see Varric’s smile shifting into and uncomfortable frown. “And... there... might.. no, there is... someone in here that I am pretty sure you will not like to see. So... break his nose if he starts bullshitting.

“What ? Who is her-”

“Lavellan ? Can you come here ?” Seron was cut off by Cassandra calling him, waving in front of the chantry’s doors. He sighed, marching through snow and people.

The heavy doors closed behind them, sheltering them from the cold of outside. The chantry was silent, only a sister or two standing there and whispering. It was indeed a short and awkward walk. Seron didn’t have the best first impression of Cassandra, with a sword held to his throat and the fact that she was a Seeker. And by what he was told, they were supposed to supervise the templars.

They sure did a great job.

“Does it trouble you ?”

“Huh ?” Seron lifted his head, meeting Cassandra’s gaze, as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

“The mark.”

“Oh. No. I... I actually appreciate it,” he smiled, looking at his hand as he flexed his fingers, the mark on his palm emitting a weak glow. “if it wasn’t for the mark, I would still be tranquil. Better cut off one hand than live as one.” He noticed Cassandra grimacing at his words from the corner of his eyes.

“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. And that you were cured.” Cassandra hesitated for a second before continuing, trying carefully to choose the best words for her next question. “I’ve been wondering... and if it’s not too inappropriate to ask... why were you made tranquil ?”

Seron blinked. His gaze met Cassandra’s, as his expression shifted from a honest smile to something impossible to read. “Nothing.”

“Sorry ?”

“Nothing. That’s the reason,” he explained as they stopped in front of the door. “I was a dalish mage, in the wrong place at the wrong time. There’s no great and valid reason, there’s nothing special.” Seron looked at Cassandra one last time before opening the door. “May I remind you that the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall was Meredith.”

That was the moment he realized that opening that door was his big mistake of the day.

Seron felt his mouth drying and blood leaving his face as his sight found the only man in the room. He knew Cassandra was saying something, but the words were just a weak echo from his side. He never felt such a flood of emotions like he was feeling now. The shock passed, and he felt the confusion. Of all people in Kirkwall, why in the name of the Creators HE was standing there. And then came the fear. If he was here, who else was ? Was Seron really safe ?

“Herald...?” He felt Cassandra’s hand on his shoulder.

And then

He felt the blood rush back to his face and his ears perking up, hands closing into fists buzzing with mana.

It had to be a sick joke

That of all people Cassandra and Leliana could recruit to this damned Inquisition

Knight-Captain Cullen Stanton Rutherford was standing before him.


	3. Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of past sexual abuse

“Lavellan ?”

“What is he doing here ?!” Seron snapped, pointing at Cullen. “Is that some sick joke ? Some andrastian shems decide that I’m the herald of their religion, and then  _ he _ is here.”

“I’m sorry, but do I know you …?” Cullen gaze wandered Seron from head to toe, trying to piece together why this elf would be so furious by his presence.

He took a step forward to approach him.

_ “How can you say that ? Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you or me.” Jay Hawke clenched his hands into fists. It was taking all of his self-control to not do something stupid. And he wasn’t the only one in this situation. _

_ The air around Anders was crackling with electricity. Merrill’s scarred hand came to sit atop his shoulder, a calming gesture, as both mages had developed a friendship over the last years. However, it wasn’t as calming as it was supposed to be, as Merrill was as furious as the other two mages. She was only better at hiding it. _

_ Hawke was almost forgetting why he was talking to Cullen at all, but the missing fourth member of the mage group kept the memory on his head. Two weeks since Seron disappeared. He had no idea of where his friend could be. The entire group had looked at every corner of Kirkwall, and even asked the Sabrae clan if they saw the lost elf. But nothing gave them even a clue of  their friend’s location. _

_ Until something clicked on Jay’s mind and he stormed the Gallows with Anders and Merrill behind. _

_ Jay, Rook, Raven and Mag Hawke were protected behind a title. _

_ Seron Lavellan wasn’t. _

_ “Look Cullen, I will ask one last time, and I don’t care if your opinion about mages turns it impossible to care about the fact that my friend disappeared. Where is Seron ?” The pointy fingers of Jay’s glove were almost sinking into his palm. Take deep breaths. Don’t explode. _

_ “Not all templars are on first name basis with all of the Gallow’s mages. We are a huge Circle.” _

_ “Seron! Seron Lavellan! An elf, with vallaslin! There are only three people with a vallaslin on this city!” _

_ “Hawke ?” Jay’s body tensed at the sound. He knew it was Merrill’s, but something was wrong. Her voice was weak. Scared. Cracking. _

_ And he made the mistake of looking back. _

_ Merrill’s hand covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks, while Anders hugged her close, eyes wide with the same sadness. _

_ And standing on the Gallow’s stairs was Seron. Forehead marked with a lyrium brand. _

_ “No.” Jay didn’t know if the words ever left his mouth. He didn’t notice he was running until he fell on his knees in front of Seron. He did not know he was crying, until his tears fell on Seron’s Circle robes. _

_ “No.” His fist grabbed handfuls of the robes as he looked at Seron’s face. Nothing in the elf’s expression changed. _

_ “Hello, Hawke.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “It’s not your fault.” His hand rested on Jay’s hair. _

_ “W-what happened ? Why ?” _

_ “I had to save a friend.” Seron said, as his hand cupped Hawke’s cheek. “Sir Alrik was there when I arrived at his room. I couldn’t tell anyone. It was late, but not late enough for the Gallows to be empty outside. I ran.” _

_ “I ran like my life depended on it. I threw myself at a young Templar, cried out about another one coming after me. Cried out about that Templar wanting to take me. He didn’t believe me. Thought I was a Circle mage trying to escape. Sir Alrik dragged me away. He branded me, threw me in a room. Touched me.” _

_ Hawke’s eyes were wide. Knuckles white from grasping to Seron’s robes with such strength. Blood boiling with anger. _

_ “Who. Who was the Templar who let Sir Alrik take you.” _

_ “Him.” Seron raised a hand, pointing at the Templar. Pointing at Cullen. _

_ Jay let it go. No fireballs formed on his hand. Ice didn’t cover the floor with each step. He didn’t need magic for this. His anger was all the power he needed. _

_ His steps became faster. _

_ He was running. _

_ Hand raising. _

_ And Cullen turned his head to look at him. _

_ And Hawke’s fist connected with his mouth. _

_ “Hawke!” He didn’t know if it was Anders or Merrill who yelled his name. The only thing he could see, was Cullen’s face as he fell to the floor.  _

_ The only thing he could hear, was the sound of metal on the floor as he feel to his knees once more. _

_ The only thing he could feel, was the impact as his fist met Cullen’s face once more. A punch. And another. And once more. _

_ The bare knuckles of his left hand became bloodied, bruised. _

_ Cullen’s face was a bruised mess. Jay had punched with enough strength to cut his upper lip. _

_ “You son of a bitch!” He grabbed Cullen by his armor, shaking him without mercy. “You are a monster! I should kill you right now!” He pulled Cullen closer, faces inches away from his, staring deep into his eyes. The young Templar’s eyes were almost closed from how swollen they were. “Now, you listen to me. I’m going to take Seron home. And if I see you next to any of my friends again, you won’t see the light of the next day. Understood ?” _

_ “Y-yes.” _

_ “Good.” _

 

 

_ “Let’s go home, Seron.” He sighed. _

 

_ “I will never let something bad happen to you again. I promise.” _

 

“Get away from me!” Seron took a step away, back hitting the wall. “Keep this Templar monster away from me!”

Cullen stopped, eyes wide. It was in that moment, that he recognized who was standing on the room.

“Seron, calm down. What’s going on ?” Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder. His entire body tensed and he jerked away from her.

“What’s going on ? Are you all idiots ?!” He raised his voice and pointed a finger to Leliana. “You! You went to Kirkwall in the middle of the situation! How can you let him join the Inquisition ? You know who he is!”

“I can’t.” Seron’s hand were shaking, but he managed to open the door behind him. He felt dizzy, almost gasping for air, but it wasn’t enough. “I can’t. I won’t work with this man. I won’t work on a place that let him stay.”

“Wait, stop!” Cassandra tried to grab his arm, but he was faster.

He ran.

He ran through the Chantry, not caring for anyone on his path.

He ran through snow, even if his feet sank too deep to walk any faster.

He jumped over Varric’s campfire and over the stairs that led to the gate.

And as he looked back, he met Varric’s worried gaze. And opened the gate.


	4. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TIME IT TOOK TO POST THE CHAP, HOLY FUCK, SORRY GUYS
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Shout out to you buddies who commented about the repeated part!

“Herald!” Varric turned back to see Cassandra sprinting at his direction. And then the situation clicked on his mind. He threw himself in front of her, standing with open arms, blocking the path to the city’s gate.“No! You’re not following him!”

“Get out of the away, Varric.” Cassandra tried to continue forward, only to have Varric pushing her back. She shoved the dwarf out of her way, but his hand quickly caught onto her sleeve. “Varric! You’re letting someone vital to the inquisition run away! Now listen to me and-”

“No, you listen to me. You didn’t listen when I told you about Sir Shiny Templar, so you’re going to listen now.” Varric would be surprised by Cassandra’s loss of words and her face, if only he wasn’t so worried about Seron and angry with the problem. “I told you that Cullen Rutherford worked for Meredith. I told you he had a lot of dirt to his name. You are a seeker, your job included supervising the templars. And I’m not the only one who told you so, you are working very closely with Leliana for years now. Leliana, the woman who dates the Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander Surana. I’m pretty sure she voiced her concerns about him, knowing what Surana told her.”

“Cullen followed each word of what Meredith said. If she told him to burn a house, he would. If she told him to murder a six years old because they were a blood mage, he would. Your templar in shiny armor let a lot of bad shit happen, including what happened to Seron. There are three people to blame about it, two are dead and one is standing in Haven’s Chantry.” Varric pointed to the big building on Haven.

Cassandra looked at him, and then at the gates of Haven. And she knew that Varric couldn’t be lying about this. Neither could Leliana.

She had to do something.

“Please, let me go after him.”

“He doesn’t need to be dragged back here.”

“I’m not going to do this. I want to help. I won’t just bring him by force, Varric.”

 

Running.

Feet sinking in deep snow.

Lungs screaming for air.

Breath ragged.

Something was chasing him.

He had to run.

His foot hit a stone and he lost balance, falling into the snow. Seron was already deep into the woods, surrounded by nothing but snow and trees.

He dragged himself to a tree, sitting with his back to it. Seron brought his knees to his chest, and putting his head between them, covering his ears with his hand. Dark. They couldn’t see him in the dark, but he could see them.

“Seron ?”

Hold the knees closer. Close the eyes tighter. Control his breath.

“Seron!” A hand touched his arm and he jerked away, wide eyes and gasping. Cassandra stood before him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scary you. May I ?” She pointed to tree root by his side, waiting for confirmation that he would be comfortable with it. Seron nodded.

“Varric and Leliana told me about the problem with Cullen.” She said with a sigh. “I must admit I shouldn’t have ignored it. I didn’t know you were part of it, I didn’t even know who you were until Leliana looked for information about you.”

Seron watched in silence, listening with ears up as Cassandra talked. Deep down, he said to himself that it was not her fault that she didn’t knew about him, but at the same time, another louder part screamed in his head about how could she not know. Did she even knew about the others ?

 About all the other mages who were abused in all kinds of way, only to be silenced with the treat of having their magic, emotions and dreams ripped away from them, to be made slaves who sold shit in the Gallows. They were supposed to know, they should hear about it, how could they not ?!

 _Deep breath._ He heard Fenris voice on his head.

 _Don’t let it take over._ The elf’s word echoed, a memory located deep into his mind after the many times his friend helped him.

“I can’t say I understand how bad it is for your. However, we _need_ you. Please, Seron.”

_You are stronger than the panic._

“I will stay. But only if you promise me two things.”

“Say your price.”

“I want you to _keep Cullen under watch,_ even if you need him to stay here for it. Just keep him under damn watch, do not take an eye out of him.” he raised his head, gaze meeting Cassandra’s. “And I need you to go where my clan is settled this time of the year, and bring with you three elves. Vahris, Seriel and Orana. “

 


	5. Please don't scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ft. Rook and Mag Hawke, my purple and blue Hawkes, and Marcus Amell, half-brother of my Hero of Ferelden

_“Did they touch you ?” Seron didn’t take his eyes of the girl as Fenris talked to her. She was shaking from head to toe, hands moving as if she didn’t know what to do to stop them from shaking._

_“They’ve been killing everyone,” she sounded so young. So afraid. “they cut papa, bled him.”_

_“Why ?” Fenris asked. They had agreed to take someone that would know how to deal with a Magister. Seron and Rook were the choices. After all, they knew blood magic._

_“Power.” Seron’s voice was shaken. It always made him sick when people used sacrifices as a mean to power blood magic. It made his stomach churn._

_He stayed quiet, staring to a fixed point in the back ground, as Mag and Fenris talked to the girl. Until his attention was caught by a singles phrase._

_“Are you my master now ?”_

_Seron turned his head, gaze catching the girl’s face._

_“No!”_

_“But I can cook, I can clean, what else will I do ?”_

_And as Mag opened her mouth to talk, Seron raised his hand, waving for her, Fenris and Rook to come closer._

_“Let me handle this. Please”_

_“What do you mean ?” Mag asked._

_“This girl is scared. We can’t just let her here,” he explained. “I will stay behind with her. Rook knows a good deal about blood magic too, she can help.”_

_“Seron, knowing blood magic doesn’t mean I know shit about whatever this Magister is doing.” Rook interfered into the conversation with crossed arms. “For all we know there could be a demon army preparing to murder all of us.”_

_“So helpful...” Mag rubbed her nose’s bridge._

_“Look, all three of you have dealt with demons and abominations before, surely it’s nothing too much. I will stay with the girl until she calms down, and then I will take her to Kirkwall with me. Creators know how long she has been down here without water or food.”_

 

* * *

  


Cassandra accepted the terms. She would send people to peacefully search for Vahris, Sariel and Orana, and bring them to Haven. And even though to an extend the idea of finally seeing his family after so many years brought some peace to his mind, the panic of that day was a good punch to his face.

Seron woke up with barely enough energy to get up, after tossing around in his bed all night. The sheets were tangled to his legs and his forehead was covered by a thin layer of cold sweat. He untangled himself and with some reluctance, got up from bed.

The first thing to greet his sight was the mirror reflecting the image of his face. And a way to describe his face was... one big fuck up.

His dark skin was marked by an incredible amount of scars, some deeper than others, all covering his face as a reminder of his days in the Gallows. Beatings, punishments, “accidents”. Certainly some were from his many fights beside the Hawke triplets, but not even half of those scars were from those fights. Along with the scars his face was marked by both the Tranquil mark and his vallaslin. The mark was burnt in his forehead, while the vallaslin was tattooed around his left eye in a dark blueish ink.

 _So charming_ . he thought. _I’m going to scare the shit out of my daughter this way_.

Seron’s attention was quickly caught by a raven flying through his window. It was easy to learn during the last days that the Inquisition used raven’s as a way to send messages, mainly the ones closer to Leliana. However, this raven had something... off about it. It’s black feathers had a orange-ish touch. Still, it carried a rolled paper on it’s beak. Seron took it, opening the paper to find a letter. The message was pretty simple, saying that Cassandra and the other three Inquisition agents had found Seriel, Vahris and Orana with complications. Only that the careful and delicate handwriting turned into a letter that looked like it was written very fast, in a round handwriting with no much regard for proper grammar, bearing an informal tone.

 

_Dear Seron_

 

_Don’t tell Cassandra that I took the letter before she finished it._

_I’m sure you think that getting some people from the Free Marches and walking with them all the way back to Ferelden would take a really long time. Well, we will surely take some time, as we had to stop on Denerim to grab some people first. Everyone is so excited to meet you!_

_I’m sure you will love the news I’m bringing you (and also the people!)_

 

_Serathra Surana ~~Lave~~ _

 

_Ps: Don’t get scared if the raven turns into a human._

 

Seron blinked. Then he blinked again. He tried to process what was written on the paper. The name connected with something on his mind. Serathra Surana. He was sure this was the name of the Hero and Warden-Commander of Ferelden. What she had to do with any of this ? Why in the name of the Creators was the Hero of Ferelden involved with Cassandra’s mission to find his sisters and daughter ?

Seron’s mind was rushing through questions and more questions.

“Really not going to ask about the raven that turns into a human part ?”

“The fuck ?!” Seron spun back with a scream, quickly mind blasting whoever was behind him.

The force of his spell threw a figure across the room, slamming the man against the wall near the window.

“Ow, shit.” He groaned. The man had curly ginger hair that was tied up into a ponytail. His eyes were black and he had a somewhat long beard. Something about him seemed familiar, but he couldn’t point what.

“Who are you ?” a fireball formed in his hand as he approached the man.

“Whoa, whoa, wait! Spell down!” he quickly put his hands up, ready to shield himself if needed. “I am Marcus Amell. It’s... ahn... a pleasure to meet you ? Please don’t scream if you hear a roar.”

“Roar ? Are you crazy or some-”

A loud roar echoed through the skies, shaking the buildings of Haven.

  



	6. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys find any mistakes, point them out please!

The man was quickly forgotten by Seron as he sprinted out of his small house. All of Haven was outside, gasping and pointing as a huge dragon approached the village, high and the sky. Inquisition agent’s and the guards quickly got on their positions, drawing their bows, arrows ready to strike the flying beast.

“Halt!” A shout drew everyone’s attention. Leliana was running from the Chantry. The archers hesitated to obey, she shot them a glare that could make anyone fear for their lives. “Let her land!”

Some of them noticed that to shoot would be to put themselves in danger, and let go of the bows. Others, stared confused, weapons still in hand. Those, Seron was sure, would have a huge problem later.

“I said let her land, damn it! Whoever shoots is going to pass a night in the cells!” That was enough for the remaining archers to obey Leliana’s orders.

The dragon got closer to the village, while still maintaining a safe distance, and landed on the soft snow. That was the moment Seron noticed that there were people on it’s back. In the front was an elven woman with tattoed face and shaved head. She scratched the dragon’s neck as lowered itself on the ground, and quickly got out of it to help everyone else.

Seron was able to identify most of them. Vahris, Seriel and Orana were chatting with each other. Cassandra was saying something to a qunari, a dwarf and a human, all of them wearing Inquisition uniform. A dalish elf stood nearby the woman with shaved head.

All the citizens were quiet, staring at the group in awe. Until they began whispering. Seron himself was paralyzed by the sight, until something slammed against his shoulder, almost throwing him to the ground.

Leliana didn’t even look back to see who she hit, as she stormed through the village’s gate, pushing everyone and everything that dared get on her way.

He got worried for a second, following her with quick steps. She was running face first with a dragon after all. Soon his worries went away, leaving him baffled when the beast’s form began to shift. Wings ceased to exist, body got smaller, scales became skin. In the place where the dragon once was, stood an elf woman, with curly short ginger hair, shaved on one side. A tattoo adorned right eye. The right eye itself was of a bright gold, while the left one was a light purple. A burn scar spread itself from the left side of her head, almost reaching the other side. He recognized her as Serathra Surana, Hero of Ferelden.

As he approached, he noticed that there was also a fresh vallaslin in her face that seemed to connect with the old eye tattoo. It reminded him of Clan Lavellan’s designs.

Leliana threw herself in Serathra’s arms, who cupped her cheeks and kissed her like their lives depended on it. And like they were alone, and not surrounded by a huge crowd. Leliana grabbed the Serathra’s waist, bringing her even closer and deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss, but soon Serathra began tracing kisses from the corner of Leliana’s mouth to her ear and…

 _This is getting awkward._ Seron thought, rubbing his neck. _Really awkward._

He fake coughed, loud enough for them to notice and also low enough to not be rude. The two women stopped their not-so-appropriate make-out session.

“Andaran atish’an.” Seron’s voice was a huge contrast compared to Serathra’s. While she had a Ferelden accent and a deep voice, he had a Tevinter accent mixed with some Nevarran. “I am Seron of Clan Lavellan, it’s a pleasure to meet you, lady Sur-’

Serathra let go of Leliana and wrapped her arms around him with all her strength, sinking her face in his shoulder. She was really tall for and elf, he noticed. But also, he was short even for elven standards. A sob left her mouth.

“Ahn, lady Surana ?” Seron stared at Leliana in a silent scream for help, trying to understand what was going on.

“I-I sear-searched for s-so long. I as-ask-ked every fu-fucking Enchanter for some inform-mation.” she was a sobbing mess now. “Th-those bastards refused to- to giv- to give me any useful word. No cu-cursed Templar, no damned mage, no one!”

A hand was laid down on Serathra’s shoulder. Seron looked up, and recognized the man as the same raven that delivered the message. _Marcus, right ?_.

He now noticed how similar they were, and how Marcus’ ears were pointy. Something on both of them was still weirdly familiar, but Seron couldn’t point out why.

“You’re going to scare him, please calm down.”

“Seeker, I think my dear family needs some together time to catch up. Without interruptions or a crowd.” The woman with shaved head approached them. “Also, specially without Chantry people.”

 

* * *

  


They walk to Seron’s house was… weird, awkward, a bit unsettling, confusing… the list goes on. The group attracted a _lot_ of stares. More stares than a dalish elf in the city could ever get. He learned along the way that the dalish elf and the one with shaved head were both Grey Wardens who helped Serathra during the Blight. They were Enor Mahariel and Alidda Tabris. Both names clicked on Seron’s mind. He remembered Merrill talking about Enor, a member of Clan Sabrae who was now Ferelden’s advisor in Elven Relations, and Alidda was the Bann of Denerim’s Alienage. He also heard some gossip about her killing a hundred guards and Vaughan Kendells, after he kidnapped her and other elven women from the Alienage. It was fitting, considering that that was the same name as an elf from Orlais who killed twenty two chevaliers in single combat.  

He was brought back to reality as a big and heavy hand patted his back. A figura towered over him. She had both horns sawed off, and her lips had the scars of someone who had their lips sewed together. At the same time, she had a vallaslin marking her face. A dalish Vashoth

“I assure you that you are still handsome and that I missed you a lot.” Seriel said. “But for now I have one question: what happened to your fucking face ? You look like someone who got into a fight with knife wielding bird. And lost.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I went back and fixed some things in the past chapters, like grammar mistakes and also some inconsistencies in the story.  
> A quick summary of who appeared/will appear, cause I get the feeling this is getting a bit confusing (sorry):
> 
> Seriel Lavellan, Seron's half-elf half-qunari sister  
> Vahris Lavellan, Seron's younger sister  
> Orana Lavellan, Seron's adopted daughter  
> Marcus Amell, Serathra's half-brother, romances Jowan  
> Serathra Surana, the Hero of Ferelden, romances both Leliana and Morrigan  
> Alidda Tabris, Bann of Denerim's Alienage, romances Alistair and Anora  
> Enor Mahariel, Advisor to the queen and king  
> Jay Hawke, Red, Healer, romances Anders  
> Rook Hawke, Blue/Purple-ish, Blood Mage, romances Merrill  
> Raven Hawke, Purple, Force Mage, romances Isabella and Zevran  
> Magpie Hawke, Blue, Healer, romances Fenris 
> 
> All the Hawkes are half-elves, as Malcolm was an elf in this AU


	7. Spirits, Demons and Forgetting things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the comments and kudos! You are all amazing!  
> Sorry if things are getting a little confusing with so many characters  
> Also, today's chapter is longer than normal because I had to split it into 2. Hope you guys like it!

It wasn’t exactly easy to fit eight people in the little house Seron was given. The table was moved to the center, the curtain was closed. Serathra, Enor, Marcus and Alidda were sitting on the ground, a big piece of paper spread between them. Seron couldn’t help but be conflicted about how to feel with the situation. Those people were strangers, sitting in the ground of his house in a place he didn’t want to be. Not only were they strangers, they were powerful and influential people. The Hero of Ferelden, the person responsible for helping Ferelden became a more dalish friendly country, the Bann of the Alienage of Denerim and important fighter for elven rights, and the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden. And with all this came the feeling that they were also familiar. Something about them, about their faces, the way they talked, something, was well known to Seron, even though he couldn’t point what.

He noticed he had been staring at them and turned to look at Seriel, continuing their previous conversation.

“Some adventures and templar beatings.” He explained, answering her question about the various scars that marked his face. 

Seriel’s eyebrows shot up. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but closed it with no words. A sigh escaped her lips. The Lavellan clan was ware of how dangerous the templars are. They had plenty of experience with them. The clan smuggled mages out of Circles, elves out of alienages and slaves out of their situation. Those people often stayed with them for some time or became part of the clan. They often shared their belief in the Creators, be them humans or elves, sometimes even qunari like Seriel. The human members were specially helpful when helping with the alienages. They could carry weapons and no one would suspect them. 

However, for more that those members were dear to the clan, every time the templars or guards would harass the clan. 

“They left you in the Gallows ?” She rubbed her forehead, near the horns, something that Seron knew she did when worried.

“No. Jay took me home as soon as they found out. I stayed with the Hawkes until the Chantry explosion. Then we left Kirkwall.”

“How the fuck did you end up in the Conclave then ?”

“Well,” Seron scratched his head. He remembered traveling with Rook and Merrill. And then waking up shackled in Haven. “would you believe me if I said I have no fuckin-”

A hand came to rest on his back. A light, soft touch. Vahris stopped beside Seron, a warm smile on her face. She looked like a younger, pre-transition version of him. Same eyes, same hair. Also, she was short, even for an elf. She let go of his back. 

_ Do you still have some time for your sister ? _ She signed with her hands.

“Always, shorty.” Seron couldn’t stop himself from grinning from ear to ear. He had missed Vahris so much, with all the mischief they caused in the camp and their secret conversations in signed language. He missed home.

_ Glad to see you didn’t change much, shithead. _

“And you still haven’t grown more, dumbass.”

“Are you guys really talking like this after some many years without meeting ?” Seriel stared at them in disbelief. The entire clan Lavellan was aware that their way of talking was friendly and their weird way of showing love. Still, Seriel didn’t think it was very appropriate for the moment.

Seron could feel the laughter coming with the delightful feeling of being with home again. The nicknames with Vahris, Seriel being the protective older sister. It felt so right.

“Papa ?”

If Seron turned around any faster, he was sure his neck would’ve snapped. A pair of slim arms were wrapped around him. He felt every word get stuck in his throat, blocking his voice. His shaky marked hand ran over short blond hair, feeling the shaved part. His right cupped Orana’s soft cheek. He felt tears streaming down his eyes.

“Hello, lethallan.” He bent down to kiss her forehead. A warmth, comforting feeling began to spread through his chest. He hadn’t felt that in so, so long. 

“I missed you so much. I was so worried.” Orana’s cheeks were wet. She buried her head in his chest. His embrace became tighter, holding her close, as if trying to protect her from everything bad. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. “Aunt Mag told me what happened, that I had to go to the Clan to be safe.”

“Don’t worry my dear.” His hand went from the cheek to her chin, slight lifting her face up, their gazes meeting again. Seron brushed a strand of hair out of her face, a weak smile on his face. “The Hawkes took care of me. They didn’t let anything bad happen to me.”

Whether the room was in total silence or Seron’s was just too focused in Orana to hear anything, he couldn’t tell. He held her in his arms, his embrace tight around her. He could feel Orana humming against his chest, a habit that he thought was lovely. She would hum every time she felt happy, comfortable and safe around someone. It made his explode in warmth, a wide grin displayed in his face. 

It felt so good, to be home again. 

“Look at you now.” He pulled away just enough to look at her face. He gently traced her vallaslin with a finger. “Mythal, huh ? Such a beautiful vallaslin. My girl is an adult now.” He stroked her cheek, feeling overwhelmed with happiness at the sight of her smile. “And a mage too ?”

“Oh, yeah...  about the mage thing...” Orana pulled away from him. She was fidgeting with her hands, her eyes searching anywhere to look but his face. She took a deep breath. “I have something to show you...”

Breath in.

Breath out.

She spreads her arms. Flexes her hands. Closes her eyes.

Seron watched as a golden light began to spread from the tips of Orana’s fingers, like her veins were glowing. Extending through her arms, slowly reaching every corner of her body.

He felt like the breath was knocked out of his lungs. He stood in astonishment, as his daughter opened her eyes, reveling that they were now completely white. Seron could always recognize such sight. The glow, the light, the energy emanating from her. The feeling of raw mana that involved her. He could recognize it in Anders.

“This is Compassion.” Orana said. It sounded like two voices speaking at the same time. A sweet, light and soft voice, that he knew belonged to his daughter, and a deep, husky one. Whereas Justice’s voice would prevail while he took control of Anders’ body, Orana and Compassion spoke in a synchronized harmony. Their voices combined and completed each other. 

She hugged herself, a wide grin displayed in her face, an expression of the most pure happiness Seron had seen in his many years of life. “She came to me when I most needed. I felt so alone during the travel to meet clan Lavellan. I thought I would loose you like I lost father. Then, she appeared.”

“So, Nate wasn’t kidding when he said Anders and Justice shared a body, huh ?” Seron almost jumped at the sound of a third voice so close to him. Serathra stood by his side, a smirk on her face. “I see we have three of us in the family now.”

“Three ?” Orana eyebrows shot up, her eyes widened.

Something was going on there, and Seron surely wasn’t understanding even a little bit of it.

“Yes, three.” Serathra’s face then went blank. She look over her shoulder. Who she was looking at, he couldn’t tell. She looked at Orana once more. “Mine is.. a bit different. Hope it doesn’t bother you and Compassion.”

Seron expected Serathra to close her eyes and open them again after some time.

No colorful veins spreading through her body. No deep breath.

She just blinked.

And her eyes were now glowing, the same purple and golden as before.

A purple aura of light flickers around her.

And horns.

Fucking purple horns sprouting from her head. Her fingers became claw-like. A tail now came out from her lower back. Her vallaslin and old tattoo were now glowing in the same purple as her eye.

Seron was shocked, trying to process all the information about the quick transformation.

Then it hit him. Those were the same horns and tail of a desire demon.

“This is... well, she is somewhere between a spirit of learning and a demon of desire. She is different. Her name is Alea.” Similar to Orana and Compassion, Serathra’s voice and Alea’s spoke at the same time. Serathra rolled her sleeve up, revealing a series of scars. “Alea is something in-between. Her nature is mixed. She willing helps with my powers.”

“You do blood magic too ?” Seron asked without thinking.

Thinking about two little details like that there were  _ four strangers in the room with him and none of his family knew of him using such type of magic. _

Six heads turned to stare at him.

  
  
  



	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did this family tree make sense at all ? I hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm having some HUGE stress with school and shit, so I probably won't post the next chap for some time

“I can- I cou- I- Icanexplain!” All blood drained from Seron’s face as he raised his hands above his head. He could feel the hyperventilation coming, the cold sweat, the templars coming into the ho-

“Relations with demons and spirits sure does run in the family, huh ?” Seriel raised an eyebrow, voice absent of any surprise, shock or even fear. Seron just stared at her, mouth hanging open.

“Abelas ?” He blinked several times when he managed to process the word “family” in his sister’s phrase. He was the only mage who used blood magic in clan Lavellan. Not the humans, the elves, the half elves. No one wanted to risk the clan by using such magic. He had only learned it during his time in Kirkwall, a useful trick taught to him by Merill. 

“Oh, yeah. We should talk about that...” Serathra’s horns and all traces of Alea disappeared. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at anywhere but Seron’s face. “How much do you remember about your mother ?”

“My mother ?” He was taken aback by the question. If this day wasn’t already weird enough, now the Hero of Ferelden was asking him about his mother. “She disappeared when I was young and Vahris was only a baby. Don’t remember much, but mom says she was captured during one of our-”

“Slave freeing operations in Tevinter.” She completed. Serathra finally made eye contact with him. She bit her lip, rubbing her neck again. A deep breath. “She fled. But the guards chased her. She didn’t want to bring them anywhere near the clan, so she crossed the border with Orlais.”

“Crossed the- She... She escaped ? Orlais ?” 

“Escaped is... a way of saying it. The conditions for an elf in Orlais were not much better than slavery. Much less if you had a child.” 

“A... child...” It was like time stopped.

Seron stepped back and reached for something to hold on, a chair, the wall, anything. 

His hand found Vahris’ arm, who held him from falling to the ground. His fingers tightened around it.

He could feel his head getting lighter. 

On the day the operation failed, clan Lavellan lost four people. Surana, Seron and Vahris’ mother. Gaehla, Surana’s older sister. Adaia, her younger sister. And Seron’s twin:

Serathra.

The slaves were never freed. The guards caught Surana, Gaehla and Adaia. Serathra disappeared on the same day, no one never saw her again.

Clan Lavellan lost four people. A mother of three kids, her child, a amazing hunter, and a woman still too young to have a vallaslin. 

They waited some days, to see if they would come back. But to wait more would put them in danger, so they left Tevinter and crossed Nevarra’s border. 

Clan Lavellan mourned those people. They had funerals for bodies that were never found. 

“Surana, Gaehla and Adaia escaped. Not together, but they did.” Serathra continued, staring at Seron’s eyes. That eye contact was the only thing keeping him from something worse than just having to hold onto something to be able to stand up. Those eyes right now, were his anchor. “Surana ran to Orlais with her child in the middle of the night. Gaehla managed to end up in the litoral, she sneaked in a fereldan boat and fled. No idea how Adaia ended up on Denerim.” Serathra got away for a moment to grab the chair they left in the corner of the room, breaking eye contact only when necessary. She sat on the table and Enor put the scroll on top of it, the same one them, Alidda and Marcus were looking at before.

The scroll was huge. It’s content was written in black ink, with a flawless handwriting: a gigantic family tree, that seemed to never be too long for the paper.

“Serathra, Alidda, Marcus and I passed entire weeks working on it. It’s enchanted in a way that permits the family tree to go on infinitely, it will never be too big for the paper. We own a big favor to Sandal.” They said with a chuckle. Seron was sure it was the first time he heard the elf’s voice. 

He let go of Vahris and leaned on the table, scanning the scroll.

Seron had no idea of how they managed to trace all of this. It seemed perfect enough to be on the same level as Tevinter’s bloodline archives. The most important was the lines connecting him and the others in the room. Marcus Amell and Serathra Surana Lavellan, Enor Mahariel and Alidda Tabris. Respectively, his half brother, his twin sister, and his cousins, children of Gaehla and Adaia. He also could see the connection to the Hawkes, brought to the tree by Marcus.

“I passed so long of my life thinking Surana was a surname. I tried to find anyone who had the same surname, archives, anything. I would always ask Anders if he found any elf family with that surname each time he was brought back to the circle. Never found anything.” Serathra reached out for Seron, taking his hand into hers. She squeezed it, a weak smile on her face. “I thought I would be alone all my life. Marcus would always be my only family. Didn’t even know he was actually my brother, we were too young to remember. Then, I find out it’s a second name, the same name my mother had.”

“Huge coincidence that you joined the wardens at the same time as me and Enor, huh ?” Seron now noticed Alidda standing next to him, one hand on the table and the other resting on her hips.

“Ok, ok, let me see if I understand. I am Seron of clan Lavellan. My siblings are... Seriel, Vahris, Serathra Surana and  Marcus, and technically other four Amell children, one of which was in the Gallows all this time.” He takes a deep breath, trying to fix those words in his brain. “Alidda Tabris, Bann of Denerim’s alienage and Enor Mahariel, from the same clan as Merill, are my cousins, same as the Hawkes basically. All of this also means I’m in a way related to King Alistair, Queen Anora, Anders, Merrill, Zevran, Isabela, Fenris and Leliana.... Mythal ma halani.”

_ I think that’s a bit too much information for you today. Why don’t we all go attend to whatever business we might have here, and let Seron process all of this. _ Vahris signed to everyone in the room, and Seron was surprised to see that all of them understood it.

 

* * *

 

“So... You are telling me that all those people that arrived on a dragon and the dragon are related to the Herald ?” Cullen leaned on the war table, organizing their map.

“Yes, and so are the Hawke siblings.” Josephine explained. She put a marker in Orlais territory. 

“And by the letters I got, they will be visiting us someday. With their respective partners.” Cullen could notice the smirk in Leliana’s face as she spoke.

“Let me see if I understand... The Herald, lady Surana and the Hawkes will be here, all of them together ?” 

“Yes” Both ladies said at the same time.

Cullen sighed.

“I suggest you be careful when this day comes, Commander. After all, Seron, Serathra, Jay, Rook, Mag and Raven all share something in common beside being family.”

“And what would that be ?”

“They all surely wish to punch you.”

  
  



End file.
